Marathon One-Shots: Episode 2
Recap The party is in in a tavern in the town of Ashforth (Pop 1500). Jeremiah Periwinkle gets a glass of water with Wheatgrass in it while the rest of the party get normal drinks. Jeremiah Periwinkle says he will pay for the drinks of the party if the each do 24 pushups. The bartender ends up serving random grass to Jeremiah Periwinkle. Jeremiah Periwinkle then does some Yoga outside in the wind. The bartender tells the party there is a bounty out on an Arsonist who has been burning down barns. 6 barns have been burnt down. The party decide to search down for this arsonist. The town Constable is named Reggie. The party suspect the goblins in the hills. The party arrive at one of burnt down barns. The owner said they burnt down both their barns. The party then visit Constable Reggie. Sally tries to talk with the Constable, but it goes poorly, so Jeremiah Periwinkle takes over. Jeremiah Periwinkle is far more forceful with Constable Reggie. Reggie claims he is busy and has to talk with his assistant inside his office. After 5 minutes the party go inside the office and his assistant says that Constable Reggie has gone out to lunch. Sax slams his axe in the table and demands to know where the Constable is, but the assistant claims she doesn't know. The party suspect the Goblins outside town are behind the arson attacks because of something Constable Reggie mumbled. The Constable's Assistant says that there is a map to the goblins in Reggie's desk. Sax breaks the desk open, damaging the maps inside. The party look at the map but there is no labels of where the Goblin Camp is. The party look around town for the Constable, and get directed to Liliana's House. The party knock on the door and the Constable answers the door without any pants. The party keep asking questions to the Constable, but he keeps refusing to help. A fight breaks out between the party and the Constable. The Constable ends up unconscious and bleeding out on the ground. Cyril then knocks the Girlfriend unconscious. Sax then attacks Cyril. Sax and Cyril keep fighting and Sally tries to break it up. Sax cuts off Cyril's hand and knocks him out. Townsfolk gather outside to watch the scene. Sally bandages Cyril's stump to stop the bleeding. Rivenous of the Notch heals on the injured woman then heals Cyril. One of the townsfolk watching the scene, a young man with a pitchforks. The young man demands what is going on. Jeremiah Periwinkle tries to explain the situation, but the young man pushes him out of the way. Jerif just lets the man pass by. The young man sees the bloody scene and attacks the party, as do some others from the crowd. Jerif flees the scene. Sally & Sax attack the young man. Rivenous keeps tending to the wounds of the unconscious, but makes sure his holy symbol is very visible. Jeremiah hits the young man with his staff in the back. Sax then knocks out the young man as outside more townsfolk approach with improvised weapons. Sax cuts off the young man's foot and throws it out of the door, imitating the crowd. The crowd back up as Sax cuts off the young man's head. The mob is growing in size. Jeremiah tries to calm everyone down. Sally opens fire with her bow at the crowd, killing one. Townsfolk throw lit torches at the building. As the building catches on fire, the party try to go out the back window but see the whole building is surrounded. Sally jumps though the window and tries to push though the crowd, but it tackled to the ground. Sally surrenders. Jeremiah Periwinkle takes off his robe and says he will go down fighting. Sax stands beside Jeremiah outside the front door. The townsfolk throw pitchforks at the party, but they miss. Sax picks the pitchfork up and throws it at a townsfolk, killing them. Rivenous of the Notch asks the crowd for help with the injured since the building is on fire. No townsfolk goes to help since Sax is blocking the doorway. Rivenous then just starts dragging the bodies out on his own. Sax throws another pitchfork and kills another townsfolk and hits another in the leg. Sally gets dragged off to the town hall. Some kids start throwing rocks at Sax, who knock him out. The crowd move in on Jeremiah, pointing out their improvised weapons. Rivenous tries to get the crowd to show mercy on Jeremiah. Jeremiah is nicely escorted away. The unconscious Sax is dragged away and beaten to death. Rivenous is questioned. He blames Sax for everything, and said the rest of the party went to stop him. They ask why Sally shot a bow at the crowd, killing Tom, and Rivenous says Sally was trying to help Sax . Also Jax cut off Cyril's hand. The townsfolk drag Sally in the town square to be stone to death to killing Tom with an arrow. Sally beaks free and ties to run, but she is hit by rocks, killing her. Jeremiah then get lead out to be stoned. He says some last words about being healthy before he is stoned to death. Everyone else is allowed to go free. Category:One Shots Solum Episodes